


Lustra

by Satanachia



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: Gen, Gospoda Pod Złamanym Piórem, LWeM, gospodziana pełnia
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 17:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2077377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/pseuds/Satanachia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>W domu Kaspara nie było luster — nienawidził ich równie mocno, co tej przeklętej wiedźmy, która wymusiła na nim przyjęcie niechcianego Daru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lustra

W domu Kaspara nie było luster — nienawidził ich równie mocno, co tej przeklętej wiedźmy, która wymusiła na nim przyjęcie niechcianego _Daru_.

— No dalej, ptaszku. — Wilkołak uśmiechnął się szeroko, ukazując rzędy ostrych jak brzytwa zębów; Kaspar odwrócił wzrok w kierunku okna, woląc spoglądać na wschodzący właśnie księżyc w pełni, niż obleśny pysk wilka. Jeszcze kilkaset lat temu za takie słowa zastrzeliłby go i obdarł ze skóry, którą następnie przyozdobiłby posadzkę w swej komnacie. A łeb powiesiłby nad kominkiem.

— Jakiś ty niecierpliwy — zakpił chłodno, na co wilkołak warknął na niego ostrzegawczo. Łabędź w Kasparze zwinął się ze strachu, przez co mężczyzna tylko cudem powstrzymał się przed odruchowym cofnięciem od drapieżnika.

_Jeszcze niedawno, po prostu zabiłby skurwysyna._

Nie czekając na drugie ponaglenie, zsunął z siebie rozpiętą wcześniej koszulę i wygiął ramiona w imitację skrzydeł, co łabędź przyjął z radością, niemal natychmiast pokrywając mu skórę miękkim, białym pierzem.

Jego przemiana była o wiele szybsza i łagodniejsza, niż przemiany łaków, dlatego już po kilku chwilach, w miejscu Kaspara stał duży, śnieżnobiały łabędź, który usilnie odwracał wzrok od wiszącego tuż za wilkołakiem lustra.

Kaspar nienawidził luster równie mocno co wiedźmy, która go przeklęła.

Wiedźmy za to, że z _łowcy_  zrobiła _zwierzynę_ , zaś luster za nieukrywanie prawdy.


End file.
